Mutants or More
by Celestialheart565
Summary: After the Fairy Tail company was destroy Makarov had decide that the strongest team would stay at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngster until the company has been rebuilt. But what happens if a certain blonde hair girl has a dark history? What can the X-men and Team Natsu do before her enemies reveal her dark history and take her powers away from her for good?
Chapter 1: The New Mutants in School

In the streets of New York a girl with blonde hair wearing a plain white t-shirt that was ripped on the sides of her waist and part of her chest are making it notice able to see a black tube top, she wore fade out blue jeans that were ripped in some parts, but what was showing the most was that there was a rip that had started on her thigh and made it way to part of her bottom making it noticeable to see her underwear. She had several chains that were hanging from her belt that had the words 'Lust', 'Pride', 'Envy', 'Wrath', 'Gluttony', 'Sloth', and 'Greed'. The words were in cursive and had a pointed tail at the end of word. Her boots were black and had small chains, but her boots had chambers of a holster of ten shells of bullets, to finish the outfit off she had a long black coat that on the back had the word Pride, On her neck she had a mp3 player that was hold up by a wire that had connect to a set of purple headphones that was hanging around her neck along with two black chained necklaces that had the word 'Lucifer'.

The girl had brown eyes, but if you look very closely you can see some small parts of red, she had a tattoo on her neck which was black fire that had spiral around her neck there was similar designs on her wrist, but above that tattoo that are larger flames. The girl's hair had reach all the way to her waist, but when it had come to her bangs some of it was covering her left eye and had some small braids as well. The blonde girl was texting on her phone to three other people.

' _Don't forget we have to go to the X-mansion.'-Gray_

' _What was it for again?'-Natsu_

' _Idiot! Remember Fairy Tail is destroy and it will take awhile for it to be rebuild. So master decide that we should stay at Xavier's Schools until Fairy Tail is rebuilt'-Erza_

' _Oh yeah right.'-Natsu_

' _Something wrong Lucy you haven't said anything yet?'-Gray_

' _I'm fine.'-Lucy_

' _Well whatever you say I can walk over there.'-Natsu_

' _Oh no you are not you are riding on Gramp's jet to get ther'-Erza_

' _Do…..I…got ….to?' Natsu_

' _Yes'-Erza_

' _B-b-b-b-but'-Natsu_

' _No excess Natsu'-Erza_

' _How come Lucy is going on then?'-Natsu_

' _She is already there dumbass'-Gray_

' _Sorry Natsu.'-Lucy_

' _Natsu if you ride the jet I'll give some spicy food that I made.'-Lucy_

' _Okay let's g then!'-Natsu_

That was the end of her texting conversation, so she turned off her phone and jumped on a motorcycle that she had bought before leaving Japan. But before she could start the engine she turned around and right behind her a griffin that was all black and had red markings on it's body it was the size of an elephant. The beast and Lucy had stared at each other for awhile until Lucy slowly started her engine making the griffin howl at her making Lucy to speed her way to the road.

As the breeze was hitting her face and hair Lucy had made sure that the griffin wasn't above her by only taking quick glance before looking back at the road in front of her. But no matter how fast she went the black winged creature kept following her.

" _If there is one then there is more, but where?"_ Lucy though as she looked around the area to see if there was more. And she was right once she had looked around more griffins that were sitting on the tops of building's ledges had jumped and swooped down and joined the other griffin.

"Great that means I will have to fight all of these creatures, but where?" Lucy thought or a moment then remembered that she was going to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. "I hope they like to see me in action to see how powerful I am." With that being said Lucy had turned the handle making her go full speed to the school.

"Professor are you sure that we can these students?" Storm asked him as she was pushing his chair to the front gates.

"Yes Ororo these students happen to be in an old friend mine students." Xavier answer while smiling at an old memory about his old friend.

"Here they are." Storm said as she eyed the jet that was landing on the ground.

When the jet had landed a pink hair boy with black eyes wearing a muffler on his neck, an open-collared one-sleeved waistcoat that tucked in and zipped up that had gold trimmed. His pants were white knee-length trousers that had a black ribbon on the end, he had a brown leather belt with a silver buckle , and open toed sandals on his right shoulder it had a red fairy that had a tail.

Right behind him was a black spiky hair male with matching black eyes, under his bangs was a scar that was on his forehead that was above his left eye. His outfit consider a white coat that had blue outlines and folded cuffs, a gray corset that had two straps that form an 'x', black pants that had a tan leather belt with a silver buckle and back shoes.

Behind him was a girl with long scarlet hair and brown eyes her outfit was a breastplate that had a horizontal cross at the center of her chest that show the sides of her waist, along with pauldron and gauntlet. To finish it off she only wore a pleated blue skirt and black boots.

"So this is the school that gramps was talking about?" The pink hair boy said as he was looking around the courtyard.

"Yeah totally different from what I was imaging" The black hair boy agreed with the pink hair boy.

"Huh I wonder where's Lucy?" The red hair asked as she was searching for this Lucy person, but then spotted Xavier. "Are you Professor Xavier?"

"Yes I am, miss…" Xavier asked

"I'm Erza Scarlet a.k.a Titania." The red hair girl introduced.

"Gray Fullbuster a.k.a Ice Demon." The black hair boy introduced

"Natsu Dragneel, but most people call me Salamander" The pink hair male said.

"I though Makarov said there will be four of you?" Xavier asked the trio.

"We are expected. We just texted her earlier saying that she will be there soon. We assume that she was already here." Erza explained

"Well she isn't."Xavier answered. But a sudden ringing was soon heard from Natsu's pocket making the dragon boy to answer it. When he answered an image of a girl who's hair was blowing in the wind appeared on his phone.

"There you are Lucy where are you right-"

"Not now listen heading to the mansion, but there are some-" The girl was interrupted by a high pitch squeal. When turned her head around a Griffin tried to attack her only for her tattoo wrist to form a black gauntlet that had a chamber that was holding holster carrying eleven bullets and a silver barrel in the front. The girl had punched the air making a bullet be fired the griffin had swallow the bullet causing the creature to fall instantly fall.

"Was that a Griffin!" Natsu shouted making the Lucy nod her head.

"Any who I coming to the gates right now, but I highly doubt it that you guys will open it in time,." Lucy said as speed up again.

"Hold up you aren't telling me that you are going to?" Making the girl nodded again. "Lucy are you crazy you won't make it!"

"Bored now speed my limit to jump." With that said from Lucy the screen went blank.

Not to far away Lucy who had ended the conversation with her pink hair friend had went full speed on her motorcycle for enough her to make her jump over the gates, but only for her not her motorcycle. When she had finally reach the gates the blonde hair girl had stood up from the seat and jumped over the gates making her motorcycle to crash into the gates. Lucy had landed safely on the ground, but soon started to run slightly until she had a good distance between the fate to herself and a distance between herself and the people who was behind her. Unfortunately since the crash had caught the attention of the students who were attending their classes making them to see what was going on outside. As for Lucy her other wrist had form another gauntlet making her prepare for the griffins next move. When they did Lucy began to fire multiple shots at the winged beasts.

"Professor what is going on?" Hank asked as he was eyeing the blonde hair girl.

"What is going on is that our friend Lucifer Heartfilia or what we call her Lucy for short is fighting Griffins who happen to be following her." Natsu said as he was grinning at his fighter friend.

"Lucifer you mean like the prince who is of the seven princes of hell who controls one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Jean asked.

"Hey I get offensive to that when people thinks of me as a male not a female!" Lucy shouted at Jean with several tick marks on her head after hitting a griffin in the wing.

When her back was turned a Griffin tried to attack her only for it to be hit or in this case to be kicked in the face with a red explosion coming out of her boots then kicking it again with a side kick. Once her boot had made contact with the ground she turned it a bit making a red shell come out of it.

"What is up with her shoes?" Scott asked.

"Lucy has a thing with guns, so she created her gauntlets and boots to be similar to a shotgun." Gray explained.

"Her most common weapon is her sniper scythe named 'Daemon'. Just like a sniper it's a ranged weapon, but she has techniques that can be used for a close ranged weapon instead of a long ranged weapon." Erza explained smiling at her blonde hair friend.

Lucy had managed to shot down five Griffins, but there was still plenty of more of Griffins in the sky making Lucy sighed, but then standing still on her back the 'Pride' design soon started to glow in an amber color.

"What is wrong with back?" Kitty asked.

"As Natsu said before Lucifer is her real name making her a demon which means she can create weapons, but she hates always carrying them around so using her powers she can make her back or wrist to form weapons or in this case her back is creating her scythe." Erza explained once more and once she was done explained her scythe appeared.

Lucy's scythe was a purple color that had some parts black, but at the end of her scythe there was the word 'Daemon' written in cursive in white ink, the handle was in the color of black and purple, but what was interesting was that looked like a sniper with a magazine and the end of it was a pointed tip that had looked like a diamond. Lucy had grabbed it in one swift moved and soon jumped in the air when she had did that a Griffin was opening it month making Lucy to be swallowed. Making every stared in shocked.

"Vhy didn't you helped her!" Kurt asked in deadly tone.

"Rule one of being the heir of a Great and Powerful Demon and who is married to a human mother: Lucy may look like your average teenage human girl, but in reality Lucy has demon blood in her veins. This means every damage that makes people think that it is hard to survive from it will not kill her." When Gray had said that the month of the Griffin started to open up revealing Lucy holding the top of it with her scythe in her mouth.

"Uffff your breath thinks." Lucy said only in muffled tone since she had her scythe in her mouth. Using one hand only to make sure she won't be swallowed again she started to fire inside the mouth of the Griffin saying.

"Have some breath mint!" Every time she had said a word she had fired a blue bullet in it's mouth. Once done she then fired the other hand that was holding the creature's mouth making it go through the beak and causing it to start to fall down. This was Lucy cue to jump down from it's mouth and landing on another griffin, but this time on it's body. Lucy had got her scythe out of her mouth and slash the Griffin's head clean off.

"Off with your head." Lucy said with a small laugh at the end making her friends laugh as well. "I think I need some help here you guys!" This cause the trio to look at each other for a moment, but then soon started to charged at the winged beast.

"Let's see now based on the documents that Makarov have given me Natsu is mutant who was raised by a dragon he can create fire and have attacks that are soon starts Fire Dragon then ends it with an attack." Xavier said and just like a hint Natsu had announced a Fire Dragon: Roar making fire come out of his mouth. Roasting six Griffins in just one attack.

"Gray Fullbuster is a mutant as well he had received his 'Devil Slaying Powers' from his late father and his 'Ice Make Powers' from his stepmother and teacher Ur." Just like what had happen to Natsu when Xavier had stated that. Gray had created his lances making seven Griffins to fall.

"Erza Scarlet is mutant as well she can make different types of armor appear and depending on what armor she is wearing it has a special ability." And just like that Erza had went into her Black Wing Armor and started to slash multiple Griffins to fall.

"And the demon girl?" Logan asked.

"Her abilities is not like others mutants she is on the same level as Magento in matter fact based o the documents I have received that was all about her I don't know if people can call her a mutant at all because like what Gray had said she may seem like human, but she has blood of a demon and was raised in Hell after her mother died from giving birth to her. Yes her name is Lucifer, but she has two names her human name id Lucy and her demon named is Lucifer. This means that she has six other brothers which are the princes Hell." Xavier explained as he was eyeing at Lucy once she had landed she glance at Xavier.

"Are you not going to tell them more about me not that I'm bragging or anything like that." Lucy asked him, but Xavier said nothing. "If so thank you for only telling them that much information about any other information will be personal. Seems like master was right about you keeping personal information that we don't want others to hear." With that being said Lucy was about to fire her shots again until she realized that she had used them all up making her sighed she had put her hands to the side and ejected out the used up holster. She then pulled out two new chains threw them up and catching them in the air by using her gauntlets making the chamber to close up.

"Now of this is working." Gray cursed as he kept using his ice-make. Making Erza look around the area only for her to be looking at Lucy's necklaces.

"Gray make some sort of slide, Lucy one of your necklaces to a whip and throw it to Natsu, Natsu once she throws it at you start gliding the ramp." Erza order around making the three do what they have been told.

Once Gray was done making the slide structure Lucy had change her necklace to a whip then throwing it to Natsu, making him start gliding the ramp. Once they were coming to the end of the slide structure he had Lucy go further and letting go of her whip. Erza who had equip her Adamantine Shield had boost Lucy up in the air after she had jumped on top of her shield. Once in the air Lucy grabbed her scythe again this making the blade close up and having a scope popping out of the handle. Having one eye closed and the other at her scope she pulled the trigger and starts to fire every single one down. The Natsu, Gray, and Erza who were still on the ground were just standing there as the watch as their demon friend was taking down every single Griffin. Once every creature was on down ground laying dead Lucy soon started to fall making every gasped only for her to throw her scythe blade first at the ground and catch the handle when she was falling down.

"Impressive on how can they take down all of the Griffins in only a few moves." Hank said as he was looking at all the griffins's corpses

"So what I missed?" Lucy asked her friends

"Only the introduction part." Natsu answred.

"Is that so?" Lucy looked at her friends with a plain face, but her eyes revealed that she was happy for some reason.

"Makarov choose some remarkable students." Xavier smiled at the four who were chatting at each other. "Would you four please follow me so we can discuss your classes and want we do here at this place." When the four had heard that Lucy put back her scythe at her back making it return back to her tattoo and making Erza change back to her original clothes she had wore earlier. Once that was done the four had followed the headmaster into the school

 **I have nothing to say about this story only that I couldn't get this out of my mind after remember X-men: Evolution when I was a kid and was happy that Disney XD had aired it again. So till next time**

 _ **Next Time**_

" _ **Be careful with the Brotherhood."**_

" _ **You used fire? Then let's fight."**_

" _ **So these are the new kids?"**_

" _ **That's it!"**_

" _ **Now you made her angry. All I have to say is good luck and hope you don't die."**_


End file.
